


Winter in London

by TheLuckyAmerican



Category: dan and phil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLuckyAmerican/pseuds/TheLuckyAmerican
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUPER PHAN-FLUFF!</p><p>PHANDOM PEOPLE, UNITE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter in London

Its winter. Dan likes winter. He loves the way the trees catch the snow and hold it there, like glitter, the icicles hanging off the white branches give the same effect. "Its so pretty", Phil whispers into Dan's ear, gently sliding one arm around Dan's waist. "Yeah..." Dan says back, as they walk to their new London apartment. As the pair walk into the apartment, Phil carries Dan inside, humming "Here Comes the Bride" Dan and Phil have been dating for almost 2 years now, and this is their first apartment. As Phil puts Dan down Dan walks over to their window. There's a small window seat, and Dan sits with Phil, overlooking London's fantastic winter sunset.

********* TIME PASSES *********

Phil is laying on the bed, the big king sized bed, casually watching Sunday TV in his pajamas eating cereal. Dan walks in. "Uh Phil? Can I... Talk to you?" Dan is visibly nervous. "Yeah sure babe!" He jumps up so he's sitting on the end of the bed with his feet hanging off. Phil covers his mouth and tears stream from his eyes, as Dan gets down on one knee. "Phil, will you do me the great honor of being mine forever Phil, will you be my husband?" Phil is full on crying now and he manages to fall onto Dan and choke out a sobbing "Yes"


End file.
